Lily's Secret Love
by Charmed Tigress
Summary: Lily arrives at Teddy's house hurt, distraught, and wet. But as he comforts her, his feelings for her arise and he discovers her feelings as well.
1. Her Arrival

Chapter 1

Lily was walking up the lane to Teddy's flat. The rain was pouring down hard and her clothes and hair were soaked. She trudged on, her pace quickening when she noticed the kitchen and living room lights on. "_Good, he was still awake, she wouldn't have to wake him up and then feel guilty about it."_ As she climbed up the 5 stone steps to his door she felt happiness swell up in her, despite the nasty situation she was in. She had never needed to talk to someone this bad before, but she knew she could count on Teddy to make her feel better, he always did. She shivered as she lifted her hand to knock on the door, "_Damn it's cold,"_ she thought. She rapped on the door in a special way that Teddy and Lily had created when Lily was 6, that way, they would know it was the other and that it was important.

Within seconds the door flew open and Teddy pulled her inside and hugged her, while wrapping a towel around her wet, shaking body. Her looked at her and noticed her make-up was smudged, she had been crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked leading her over to his couch and sitting her down, then taking a seat next to her.

"He was snogging Macy Goyle," she whimpered, the full effect finally hitting her, "Scorpius was snogging her at Finnigan's party," she began wiping the fresh tears off her face. Teddy pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry baby girl," he said softly, brushing the hair out of her face. "Would you like me to go to the party and kick his ass in front of all his friends for you?" He asked, not really sounding as if he was joking. Lily looked up at him trying to see the laughter in his eyes, but there was none.

"Are you serious?" she asked genuinely, normally he would have said it jokingly to cheer her up, but Lily could tell he was completely serious. "Of course I am sweetie, no one gets to hurt my Lily." Lily smiled, this is why she always came to Teddy, he genuinely cared and he would do anything to cheer her up. When they were children he would use his metamorphaging to turn his face to a puppy's and change his hair pink when she was sad. It had made her smile and completely forget her problems every time. "_Why couldn't life be like that, where her biggest problems were her applesauce getting knocked over onto the carpet, or Al dropping her favorite blanket in the mud,"_ she thought sadly.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are Teddy? But no you don't have to kick his ass, just the offer made it all better." Lily said leaning her head on his shoulder, her tears finally drying up. Teddy stroked her hair softly, "Alright baby, and yes, you tell me how awesome I am all the time, even when I feel like the biggest loser or prat ever to live. You're much more awesome than I am," he smiled down at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Normally I would insist that you were more awesome than I'll ever be in my life, but honestly I don't want to argue about it when we both think the other is insane for thinking it." Then Lily jumped up and stood in the center of the room looking mortified, "Oh Teddy I'm so sorry, I got you and your couch soaking wet! Oh Merlin, let me get a towel…" but Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Lily it's fine, it's just a couch. You however are shaking like a leaf, you need some dry clothes," He motioned to a room down the hall, "We'll go in there and find you one of my t-shirts to wear and I'll shrink down a pair of running shorts for you."

Teddy walked her into his room. He opened up his small closet and handed her an old grey t-shirt. Then he found a pair of old black running shorts and shrunk them down to fit Lily's small frame. Then he showed her to the bathroom, "Here you go Lils," he said handing her the shrunken pair of shorts, "Take a shower too, you need to warm up." With that, he shut the door and walked back to the living room.


	2. His Feelings Arise

Chapter 2

Lily came out an hour later wearing the clothes he had given her. Something about see her like this made him realize how gorgeous she was. She had a petite figure but large breasts for her size. She also had beautiful long, red hair, which was currently tied up in a bun and held to the back of her head with a clip. Then, there were her eyes. She had beautiful, bright blue eyes that made Teddy's heart melt.

He hadn't been in a relationship for almost three years now. His old girlfriend, Victoire, had left him for some Quidditch star. She had told him that he was boring, that he always left her needing more, and that she wanted to be fulfilled. This had crushed Teddy, he had tried so hard to please her, but nothing he did was good enough for her impossibly high standards.

Teddy looked at Lily again, overcome with the feeling to snatch her up, to hold her, to kiss her. "_Wait! What the hell is wrong with me, she's like my little sister, I can't feel this way about her. But I do. Fuck." _Teddy noticed a slight tightness in his pants. "_I can't do this. I just need to calm down and help her out. Then I can worry about why the hell I suddenly want to kiss her." _Teddy snapped out of his mental conversation. Lily had moved to the couch and was curled up next to him, her head resting on his thigh. She wore and expression that showed both happiness and sadness. Teddy understood the sadness, she had seen her boyfriend snogging another girl not 2 hours ago, but the happiness, that he didn't understand. As if she could hear his thoughts, Lily looked up at him and said, "I miss having you around all the time Teddy, it's so good to see you and be able to talk to you like we used to."

Teddy smiled down at the sweet child looking up at him. "_Yeah Teddy, she's a child, she's only sixteen! How can you, a twenty-four year old, ever be with her? But then again, his father was fourteen years older than his mother when they got married, and they were madly in love. But Lily didn't think of Teddy like that, she thought of him as her older brother. That's how they had been raised! Merlin I'm fucked up." _Teddy again pulled himself out of his mental rant. "I missed it too sweetie," he said pushing back stray strands of hair from her face. Lily looked up at him, her eyes soft and timid, "Teddy?" she asked, "Could I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home and have Albus telling me that he was right all along that Scorpius was a prat and a playboy."

Teddy looked at her and smiled softly; trying to hide the lust he felt right at this moment, "Of course baby, your always welcome here, you know that." The lust in his voice when he said 'baby' was obvious but Lily hadn't seemed to notice it; she had become accustomed to his nicknames for her over the years. "Thanks, you're the best Teddy," She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "_God, she felt so good in his arms. Her sweet, innocent voice made him melt inside. Why did it have to be wrong?"_


	3. The Start of Something Beautiful

Chapter 3

Lily sat there in his arms for another hour or so when she started yawning. "C'mon, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he said about to pick her up and carry her to his room. "No Teddy, I can't take your bed, you've done enough for me tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." Teddy picked her up, "No way, you are probably already sick from the rain, you need a nice warm bed to sleep on," He started walking towards his room. "Fine, but your not sleeping on the couch, your bed is big enough for both of us so stay in there with me," Teddy was completely shocked by this, "_Could I handle being in the same bed with her?" _he thought frantically, _Yes, he would have to, "There's no way she'll let me sleep on the couch,"_ He knew it was true.

"Fine" he said as he set her down on one side of the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Then he walked back to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers himself. He suddenly felt Lily's small, little body slide up against his and fit to match the angle of his body. "_God she felt good," _he thought, _"She's so warm and small" _He wrapped his arm around her but as he did he accidently brushed his hand against her breast. His hand lingered there just a bit to long and Lily had noticed. "It's okay Teddy, you can leave you hand there if you like," she pressed her back closer to his chest, if that was even possible, and then pulled his arm back so that his hand was cupping her breast.

"_Wait! Was she really doing this? Did she really just give him permission to… did she just let him, practically ask him, to touch her? Was she really doing this to him? Oh fuck. _Teddy felt an even tighter feeling in his pants, which Lily had also noticed. She moaned and then said, "Oh Teddy, I knew you liked me too! I knew I was more than a sister to you," She turned so that she was facing him, her hips pressed to his, her whole body pressed to his.

Teddy looked at her in amazement, "Lily, are you sure, I mean, is this how you really feel?" His heart pounded in anticipation for her answer. Lily smiled seductively, "Does this answer your question?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. Then she kissed him. Teddy paused for a moment in shock, then, in a moment of intense passion, he kissed her back.

Their kiss was explosively passionate. Teddy's tongue darted forward, requesting entry to her mouth, which she gladly granted. He explored her mouth with a ferocity he had never felt with Victoire. Without breaking the kiss, Teddy rolled them over and then raised himself into a plank position, as not to crush her frail, tiny body. Lily wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled her head up into the kiss. This lasted for at least five minutes before Teddy broke the kiss to give her air.

He then kissed down her neck and her collarbone. Lily felt a spark of heat in each spot his lips touched. She let go of his neck and leaned her head back, enjoying Teddy's touch. Then he slid the collar of the oversized shirt down her right shoulder so that her shoulder and most of her breast was exposed. He then placed one more kiss on her collarbone and then worked his way down kissing the top of her breast, then lower, and lower, until he place a particularly soft kiss on her nipple. She moaned at this and tilted her head back further, raising her chest. Teddy kept kissing her breast and slid the collar down her other shoulder so that both her breasts were completely exposed and the collar was tight around her arms. He kissed both of her breasts now, kissing one then the other moving just a tiny bit lower each time until he was just alternating kisses on her nipples.

Lily pulled her arms out of the t-shirt and the shirt slid down to her waist. Teddy bit her nipple softly in appreciation, which made Lily moan out in pleasure. Then he kissed in between her breasts and down her nicely toned stomach. Lily tilted her head back up and nipped his ear, "I want you Teddy," she whispered seductively in his ear, she then thought of a muggle song she had heard on the radio one time. It was by a band called The Beatles. Lily had always thought it was a funny name but the song had had a very special meaning to the singer, she could tell by the passion in his voice. She sang the chorus to Teddy in a seductive whisper, "I want you, I want you so bad baby. I want you-oooh-ooh, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad."

Teddy stopped kissing her because of the beauty of her voice. He had never known she was such a talented singer. "Lily… that was, beautiful," His voice was threatening to fail him, "But I wont, not tonight." Lily seemed to be confused and she looked hurt. "Teddy, please don't be leading me on…" Her voice cracked and he saw a tear form in her eye. "No, I would never do that to you," Teddy said quickly, not wanting her to cry because of him, "but if I took you now, I would feel like I was taking advantage of you. I can't do that Lily." Lily looked calmer and the tear had vanished. "I… I understand Teddy," her voice was still cracked and Teddy's heart seemed to shatter. "Lily, you have to know, I think you are so beautiful. Your body, your smile, your personality, your voice… You are so beautiful," He looked deep into her bright blue eyes, trying to show he meant everything he was saying, "tomorrow, if you still feel like this, I promise I will take you, I'll do whatever you want, but I cant risk hurting you. I think it would kill me."

Lily looked at him, but she no longer had a look of pain or sadness on her face. She was beaming at him, her whole face practically glowing. "You promise?" She asked in the most innocent and pleading voice he had ever heard her use. "Of course baby, I promise." Then Teddy kissed her lips and put one hand behind her head, his finger tangling in her hair. He put the other hand on the backboard of his bed as he kissed her, not with a lustful ferocity, but with a passionate tenderness.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes and then he lay back down and pulled her body close to his. She again molded her body so that her back and legs fit in every angle of his. Then she took his hand and slid it up her shirt so that his hand was once again cupping her breast. This time, Teddy did not pull away. He instead began trailing his fingers across her breasts and in between until she fell asleep. Then he dropped his hand down and let it rest against her heart. He felt it beating peacefully as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Creeping Sickness

Chapter 4

Teddy awoke to find Lily lying next to him, pressed tight to his body, in almost the same position she had fallen asleep in, but something was wrong. Then he noticed she was shaking, even though beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Teddy quickly felt her head, she was burning up. In a moment of panic her shook her quite roughly, then realizing he was to rough he shook her again more gently. "Lily, Lily baby wake up. Lily please wake up!" He was really starting to panic now, but then Lily opened her eyes. "Teddy?" She asked in a weak voice, "Teddy, why is it so cold?" Teddy kissed her forehead and propped her body up so she was sitting.

"You've got a fever baby," Teddy said gently, "Do you want some more blankets?" Lily nodded her head. Teddy quickly walked out of the room and got her a second large comforter and a smaller throw blanket. He brought them back to her and she placed both of them on top of her. Teddy laid down next to her and let her rest her head on his chest. "Do you want any soup or anything baby?" Lily again nodded. Teddy left again but this time to the kitchen. He quickly magiced a pot and a bowl from the cupboard and then a knife that began chopping up carrots and celery. Then he pulled out a leftover chicken breast and chopped it up into small cubes. He put the vegetables, chicken and noodles in a pot with some boiling chicken broth and let it cook for 10 minutes. When the soup was done he directed the pot to pour its contents into the bowl while he grabbed some muggle Tylenol.

He brought Lily the soup and the Tylenol he fed her, despite her protests that she was perfectly capable. When she was finished eating Teddy took the bowl to the sink. When he came back he found Lily asleep again. He felt her head again. She wasn't as hot but she still wasn't healthy. He stayed by her side all morning, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. After an hour or so of this, he realized it might be a good idea to tell Harry and Ginny that she was here and that he was taking care of her, avoiding their intimate moments during the evening. He got up and went to the living room and called Grimauld Place. Ginny answered the phone.

"Hello? Lily?" Ginny's voice came through the phone.

"No, Ginny, It's Teddy. I wanted you to know that Lily came here last night to talk to me and I let her stay over because she didn't want to come home."

"Oh, Hi Teddy. Thanks for letting me know I was starting to worry. Why didn't she want to come home last night?" She asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Apparently Scorpius was snogging Macy Goyle at a party last night and Albus had been rubbing it in that he was right about him being a prat. Also I wanted to tell you, Lily's got a bit of a fever, because of the rain last night. I'm taking good care of her but I wanted you to know."

"Oh, poor baby. Thank you so much for taking care of her, Teddy. You're such a great big brother. Can I talk to her to make sure she's okay?"

"Actually she's sleepi…" but he was cut off, Lily had just walked into the living room, stumbling slightly. "Oh! Just a second, Lily just came out!" He set the phone down and rushed to Lily grasping her arm and walking her to the couch to sit down. He handed her the phone, "It's your mum."

Lily put the phone up to her ear, "Hi mum," she said weakly.

"Hi baby, are you alright?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. A little sick but Teddy made me some soup and I'm feeling much better." Even as she spoke her voice got a little stronger.

"Alright, sweetie. Well you can stay at Teddy's another night if you don't want to come home yet, and I'll tell Albus to lay off."

"Thanks Mum, I'll be home tomorrow, I'm sure I'll feel much better by then." At this comment she smiled seductively at Teddy, who blushed. "I love you Mum, bye!" Lily hung up the phone and smiled at Teddy. He came and sat next to her and she climbed up on his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

Then an owl came through the window. It was Ginny's owl and it was carrying a bag. Lily took the bag and sent the owl back. Inside was two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, and a pair of shorts. "It's just some of my clothes, my mum thinks of everything," Lily closed up the bag and tossed it to the side, "But I'd much rather wear this," She motioned to the t-shirt and shorts of Teddy's that she was currently wearing.

"You know I quite like it myself," Teddy said playfully, "You should take a shower and get changed though, you don't want to stay in those clothes when you're sick and the shower will make you feel better." Lily nodded her head and then smirked at him, "You know, since I'm not feeling well, could you do something for me?" Lily asked him, still smirking. "Anything," Teddy said, a little afraid of what he was agreeing to. "Well I'm still not very steady on my feet, and the shower is so slick…" She paused, "So would you come shower with me?" Her smirk had turned into a full grin as she spoke. Teddy looked shocked for a moment, he paused to see if she was joking, but she actually looked quite serious aside from the massive grin. He kissed her nose lightly and said, "Well how can I say no to that?"


	5. Steamy Seductress

Chapter 5

Teddy escorted Lily to the bathroom and sat her down at the side of the shower room. Then he rushed to his room to grab a fresh set of clothes for after their shower. When he came in, Lily had removed her t-shirt and was waiting, completely topless, for Teddy. When he got close to her he sat his things down on the bench beside her and she stood up. She began to undo his belt while he slid his shirt off. Once she had gotten his belt off, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs as he slid his hands into the shorts she was wearing and pushed them down from the inside. Lily quickly removed his boxers right as Teddy noticed she wasn't wearing underwear. He smiled at the fact that she hadn't worn a bra or underwear as he led her into the shower room.

The inside wasn't huge, just big enough for two people with plenty of walking room. Teddy walked her over to a wall that had a metal square protruding out of it. He pressed a button and a gentle mist sprung from the center and sheets of water poured from the edges. She and Teddy were encased in a square of water. The mist spraying over her body felt amazing and her rain cold had dissipated. Then Teddy pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek. "Teddy this is amazing," Lily said, moving even closer, closing the gap between them so that her body was pressed firmly into his. "I know, I love this shower, I like to think in here," He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Lily reached for the soap and put a dollop in her hands. She scooped some of it up with her fingers and began rubbing it on Teddy's chest. He smiled at the feel of her fingers dancing gracefully across his skin and he reached for the soap as well. He rubbed the soap onto both of his hands and began rubbing Lily's shoulders, then her collarbone, her chest, and finally her breasts. He rubbed the soap tenderly across her body and she did the same to him. After rubbing down his arms, shoulders, and chest, Lily looked awkwardly downwards. Teddy chuckled and got on his knees so he could reach Lily's legs properly. He ran his soft, soapy hands up from her ankles to her thighs and then back to her butt. Then he came back around and in a swift motion dragged his hands around her hips and down to her pelvic regions, where his hands lingered briefly. As he stood up, her turned Lily so that he was facing her back. He poured the soap across the back of her shoulders and then spread it downward, getting back on his knees to rub it down her legs. Then he stood up and in a spark of creativity, Lily backed up into him. She slid her body down his slowly, moaning when she felt a hardness in the center of her back. She smiled knowing he was pleased and then slid her body back up even slower again moaning as the hardness reached her back.

Now it was Teddy's turn to please. He turned her around to face him and then picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around him, just below his waist. Then he walked her to the wall and pressed her firmly against it. He buried his face in her neck and his tongue glided down her neck, to her chest, and to right in between her breasts. He continued licking downwards a few more inches and then he came back up, this time licking directly up her chin, cheek, and temple to her ear, which he nipped affectionately. As he nipped on her ear he began rocking his hips into her pressing her harder and harder into the wall. "Teddy," she moaned in an almost inaudible whisper, then she began singing, this time even more seductively than before, "I want you, I want you so bad baby. I want you-oooh-ooh, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad."

Teddy found it almost impossible to resist her. He rocked his hips harder and harder into her, loving her slightly louder moans each time. She began kissing his neck while humming the chorus of the song. Finally when she felt like she would die if her didn't take her right then, she sang in her most beautiful and seductive voice, "I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad." Teddy couldn't resist her any longer; he lifted her up the slightest bit and then plunged her down onto him. She screamed softly as her entered her and then began to moan at every thrust and twitch. She pushed her waist into his ferociously and raised her chest so that her breasts were pressing up on his chin. Teddy buried his face in them, kissing every inch of them he could reach. Then he pulled her off the wall.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her as he walked to the door, never exiting her. He left their clothes on the bench and left the bathroom and crossed the hall into his room. He staggered a bit between the bathroom and his bedroom because Lily had started to grind her breasts on his chin, begging him to just stop and just take her properly right there on the floor. He denied her pleas however and continued walking to his room, slower than ever because Lily was pounding her waist into his, harder than he though possible from such a small girl, demanding that he stop moving. He finally made it to the bedroom and he pushed everything off the bed with one arm, and then laid himself down on her.

Now he would take her properly, he would make her his, right here in this spot. He plunged deeper into her than he believe possible and raised his torso up for leverage. Then he pounded into her as hard as he could. She screamed out in pain but accepted it regardless and pulled him closer. She whispered huskily in his ear, "Teddy, I love you. I'm begging you, give me everything you have, hurt me, please me." Teddy had taken this to mean that he hadn't pleased her yet, even though this was the best Lily had ever had. Now he tried even harder, he pounded into her so hard he felt pain. Lily screamed louder than he had ever heard her scream in her life. He knew he had pleased her now because she was begging him to stop; she was panting and writhing beneath him. He left her and then fell next to her, and pulled her into his body as he kissed down her neck and arm.

She finally stopped panting and looked up at him. "Teddy, I meant what I said. I love you," She said. Teddy looked directly into her beautiful eyes. I know, and Lily Luna Potter, I love you. You are the most beautiful, talented, and caring person I know. I love you, and I always will.


End file.
